Back to Before
by Lita1
Summary: Lita and Raye live in medievil times, until they walk through a strange vortex and appear in the gw dimension. Please Read and Review. I finally upload this in my own name! Co-written with Raye-chan.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: For Christ's sake we don't and never will own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, so why do we have to keep writing this bloody thing? (Story written by Lita and Raye.)  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Raye and Lita looked at all the busy towns' people from their village. "Wow, I can't believe the midsummer Solstice is here already Lita! I love watching the preparations it's so cool!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Raye, but what's wrong with Mother and Father? Their acting really unnatural around us, don't you think?" Lita queried whilst Raye fixed her hair into a complex bun.  
  
"Lita, can you please keep still for more than five seconds? It's really hard to do this with you moving around like a jumping jack!" Raye exploded yanking on her twin's hair. (No they're not identical.)  
  
"Ouch, Raye that hurt!"  
  
"Good you deserved it, now sit still whilst I finish your hair."  
  
Ten minutes later, Raye was finished with Lita's hair and they left the hill they had been sitting on to find some wild flowers for the festival. "Hey Raye, over here!" Lita yelled whilst waving her arm frantically in the air. "There are some really nice roses over here. They'd go great as centre pieces on the tables."  
  
"Yeah you're. Lita what's that?" Raye asked pointing to a black void in the tree behind her twin.  
  
Lita turned around, surprised at the sight, which greeted her eyes. "I don't know Raye, I mean we've been doing magic all our lives, but I've never once seen anything like that." Lita replied after managing to get her mouth to work.  
  
"Let's see where it leads" Raye exclaimed as she walked eagerly up to the hole and starred at it. "Hmm, seems to be safe. Come on Lita get a move on we haven't got all day, we have to be back before dinner!"  
  
Lita looked at her twin as if she was crazy, 'Geez I better go, I don't want to be on the receiving end of her temper today. Not with the news that we're being married off in a month. I can't believe Mother and Father did that. And what were they, bonkers, that was so not a good thing to tell Raye she's marrying the village nerd.' Lita shook her head and followed her sister into the dark doorway in the tree.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Well I hope you liked the start of our co-written fic! Cya soon.  
  
Lita and Raye.  
  
P.S where Raye and Lita come from is like the middle ages, okay. 


	2. Chapter One:The Clearing

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, never had, never will.  
  
  
  
Raye and Lita walked out of the other side of the vortex and looked around.  
  
"Where on earth are we?" Lita asked her sister.  
  
"Umm. I'm not sure, but where ever we are I don't think that it's a good place to be right now!" Raye stated as she pointed to the battle, that Lita had failed to notice, raging not even 20 metres from where they were standing. Just as Lita was about to answer the ground shook as a laser blast hit the ground a mere three metres away from them.  
  
The girls panicked and simultaneously hitched up their skirts and bolted out of the trees and a way from the battle. They ran through fields of daisies. They jumped fences ripping their skirts of their dresses in the process but not caring. They ran through a town, dodging several confused townspeople along the way. It looked more like a city than a town though and apart from the few people that they nearly ran into it was deserted. After leaving the town far behind in the distance Lita and Raye came to a small woodland area.  
  
"Hey Raye," Lita panted while slowing to a stop. Her sister stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What?" Raye sounded puffed and her face was bright red. "I think that this is the woodlands near our village!"  
  
"Oh, you know what Lita? I think you're right!" exclaimed Raye happily.  
  
Overjoyed by a familiar site the girls pushed on through the trees towards where they thought that their house was. As they walked they talked of what they are going to do once they get home. After awhile they are brought out of their conversation with a splash as Raye fell into a small river, luckily it was only about knee deep.  
  
"Where on earth did that come from?" she asked Lita as she was helped back onto the bank.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lita replied, "but I don't remember there ever being a river this close to our village." Just then they heard unfamiliar voices coming from not far to their right. Remembering the battlefield that they left behind Lita began to creep away from the threatening sounding voices. Raye on the other hand decided to go and check it out. Not wanting to be left alone Lita reluctantly followed.  
  
The girls found that they were standing at the edge of a clearing. In the clearing three boys were training, all with various weapons. They looked to be around the same age as them. The girls were very confused by this sight. Their village had not been involved in a war for over fifty years and the peace was still in place, as far as they knew.  
  
Raye stood there in shock while Lita got little love hearts in her eyes. "He's handsome!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a cute blond boy who was shooting targets with a gun. Raye rolled her eyes and said bluntly to her sister "You always go for the stuck up snobs!"  
  
She then points at the two boys who are sparring over the other side of the clearing, "Now there's a cute guy if ever I saw one!" Snapping out of her dreamlike state Lita glances over at them for the first time.  
  
"OH, Raye you're sooo right! The braid tops it off. He's positively dreamy," she stares without the usual love hearts this time.  
  
"No! Not him!" by now Raye is starting to get annoyed. "I was talking about the one wearing the tank top, although, I must admit, the blonde one has nice hair!" The girls continue discussing which guy is cuter for quite a while until they suddenly get grabbed from behind.  
  
They cried out in fright and spun around to come face to face with a Chinese boy, who was holding an unsheathed katana at his side. He was holding them both by the arm in a bone-breaking grip. Then he started to yell at them.  
  
"What do you weak onnas think you're doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"Unhand us at once or the Princess will hear of this! This is no way to treat a ladies!" Raye replied with great authority  
  
Upon hearing the screaming and yelling coming from the trees, the boys from the clearing ceased their sparring automatically. The one in the tank top pulled his gun and was standing next to the Chinese boy in a second, pointing it at Lita and Raye's faces. The braided one fell to the ground the instant the sparring ceased. He sat on the ground for a minute trying to get his breath back, while the others began to interrogate and intimidate Raye and Lita. He then walked over to the blonde, tapped him on the shoulder and then pulled the earmuffs of his head. The blonde boy spun around in shock and nearly shot him accidentally.  
  
"Watch it, Quatre! You've been around Heero too long!" the braided boy joked. Quatre looked sort of hurt until the other boy smiled and he realises that he was joking.  
  
"Duo, What do you." Quatre trailed off as he heard the yelling from where the others were.  
  
By the time Duo and Quatre joined the others the Lita was looking watching the screaming match that was going on between Wufei and Raye because he had mistreated them. Heero looked like he was contemplating which one of the three to shoot first. Deciding that having Heero kill the two girls and Wufei wasn't the desired outcome of the day Quatre got straight to the point "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
At this everyone stopped fighting and a sudden silence fell over the group. Quatre was just about to repeat himself but Heero beat him to it.  
  
"State you names, bussiness and who you work for." Lita just stared but Raye didn't hesitate. She'd had enough of these people giving her and her sister the third degree.  
  
"If you must know our names are Lita and Raye," she replied with authority evident in her voice, "we work for the Princess as her servants, protecters and best friends, and if you don't apoligise we'll report you to the King. The castle is right over there!" Raye finished triumphantly pointing a little to the right of where they were standing. "So," she continued, "if I was you I would be on my knees groveling!" At this Heero sneered.  
  
"The castle is not over there cos that's where our house is!"  
  
"Is not!" Lita replied confidently.  
  
"Is too!" Heero fired back.  
  
"Is not!" Raye take up.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not! Is not! Is not!"  
  
"Is too! Is too! Is too!" By this stage the other boys were all rolling on the ground in laughter at the fact that the perfect soldier is acting like a little kid. Once they'd all calmed down a bit Quatre resolved the fight by say to the girls "Well if you Princess' castle is over there, lead the way!" Agreeing to this, Lita and Raye led the four gundam pilots through the trees.  
  
Not long after, they could all see the rooftop of a house in the distance. Seeing this Raye paused in shock.  
  
"Oh, umm.oops! My mistake," Raye says, now turning bright red.  
  
"Look," Quatre said seeing Raye's embarrassment and also hoping that they can sort this out before Heero shoots the two. "Why don't we go inside and talk about this over a snack?" At the mention of food Lita and Raye become visibly happier, as they hadn't eaten since breakfast that day. They all went inside the house.  
  
The group reaches a flight of stairs that Raye and Lita assumed led to the bedrooms. The boys started to go up when Duo remembered about the girls and said off-handedly "Go through to the lounge room, we'll be there in a minute," so saying he disappeared up the stairs with the others.  
  
Raye and Lita looked at each other in confusion as they wondered how they were meant to know where the lounge room is. Then they both shrugged and used their magic skills to find it.  
  
When they did they both sat down, (Raye pulled the coffee table closer so she could put her feet on it) and proceeded to wait for the boys.  
  
  
  
Well, Hope you're liking our story so far. Cya  
  
Lita and Raye 


	3. Chapter Two:Hnn

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so yeah, what else can we say?  
  
Special thanks to every one who reviewed! And now on with the story!  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Duo hurried up the stairs nearly tripping over the rug, in his rush to catch up to the rest of the gang. "Hey guy's what did I miss?" He cheerily asked.  
  
Wufei spared him a glance and carried on with what he was saying. "I don't' trust them! And did you get a look at what they were wearing? It was like, medieval. But since when have girls gone around dressed in long dresses and corsets on?" He yelled as they made their way to Trowa's room, who currently had the flu.  
  
"Wufei is right, they look totally whacko. And has anybody ever heard of a Princess living around here?" Duo asked. "Though I must admit, they are two majorly good looking girls!"  
  
"Duo!" they all screamed.  
  
"No, your wrong Wufei. I sense no evil coming from them" Quatre contradicted the Chinese pilot.  
  
"I am not wrong, your empath abilities are just wrong!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Umm, not that I feel like being chased today Wu-man, but maybe you should try to keep it down a bit. After all Trowa is probably still asl."  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei growled how many times do I."  
  
"Umm, guy's where are the girls?" Heero interrupted.  
  
"Oh I told them to meet us in the lounge room" Duo replied happily.  
  
"Maxwell you fool! Those could be Oz spies. Honestly you really do live up to your name 'Braided Baka' you know that! And how would they even know where the lounge room is?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't think of that!" Duo said scratching his head and laughing.  
  
Heero shook his head in disgust. 'When will he ever learn to think and not just act?' "Okay, since Duo told them to meet us in the lounge room, we'll split up and try to find them. We'll meet in the lounge room in two hours." Every one else nodded in agreement and headed in different directions.  
  
Duo headed for the kitchen thinking the girls might have gotten hungry, and followed their stomachs like he always did. As he didn't find them in there he decided he'd grab a little snack whilst he was there, 'After all, no time like the present to eat!'  
  
Wufei headed off towards his favourite place, the training room. 'If their smart this is were they'll be' Wufei opened the door only to find it empty. 'Guess the onnas aren't smart after all.'  
  
Quatre went in the direction of the library, 'Every one loves to read so I'm sure Lita and Raye will too! I hope they do, other wise I'll have no one to talk books with besides Trowa, and all he ever reads is those stupid science fiction books!' Quatre entered the library only to find it deserted. 'Rats, no luck!'  
  
Raye looked at Lita and gave a yawn, shifting her feet slightly on the coffee table. "Lita this is boring! So far in the past thirty minutes, we've re-arranged the entire lounge room, practiced our magic and played Go Fish, and still those weird guys haven't shown up!" Raye whined, "I mean you'd think they'd know their way around there own house!"  
  
"I know. This is worse than having to be fitted for stupid gowns for balls!" Lita complained.  
  
Just then Heero walked in and fell over the coffee table as it had been moved into the entranceway. "Opps." Raye muttered just loud enough for Lita to here. "See Lita I told you that was a bad place to put it!"  
  
"But it looks good, and besides it was good for a laugh!" Lita ended bursting into giggles. Raye looked to Heero lying on the floor, who had a majorly pissed look on his face and started laughing to.  
  
"Your right Lita, it's hilarious, I've never seen anyone so irate in my life!" Raye managed to get out between giggles.  
  
"That's it you two are so dead that was so not funny!" Heero exploded, getting up of the floor and pulling his ever-present gun out. Lita instantly shut up but Raye looked at the metal object with curiosity.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Raye asked walking up to Heero and touching the gun. "Wow, it feels cold, like Fathers sword." Raye carefully looked at Heero who had readjusted where he was pointing the gun. Instead of it being aimed at Lita, it was now directed right between Raye's eyes.  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"What's a Hnn, do?" Raye asked doing a perfect imitation of Heero's grunt. "You sure do have weird names for things" Raye looked at Lita and winked before she quickly grabbed the gun off Heero and ran towards the stairs. Heero started off in hot pursuit but when he got halfway between the two Raye decided it would be fun to play a game, so she chucked the gun to Lita over Heero's head and ran behind the couch. Lita catching on quickly passed the gun back. This continued for quite some time with Heero running backwards and forwards trying to get his precious gun of the girls, and Lita and Raye changing positions, constantly throwing the gun between the two of them.  
  
Wufei came back from the gym and his failed search. 'I wonder if they did manage to find the lounge room? Well there's no harm in checking.' Wufei made his way to the said room and starred in shock at the sight that greeted him There was the two girls, obviously playing a game of keep the gun off Heero. One by one the other pilots found their way to the lounge room and couldn't help but laugh at how easily the girls had managed to out wit Heero. "Oh man, how I wish I had a cam-corder" Duo gasped out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yeah I hate to say it Maxwell, but I agree with you on that one" Wufei also gasped.  
  
"Oh Heero, if you want Hnn back, you better tell us what it does.. Because Lita and I have never seen one in our lives, it sure as hell isn't a katana."  
  
"What does she mean 'Hnn'?" Duo questioned having stopped laughing.  
  
"I think Heero was asked what a gun is, and gave his usual response of 'Hnn'" Quatre explained for Duo.  
  
"Oh. Well that makes sense after all that's usually all Heero can manage to say"  
  
"Give me back my fucking gun now!" Heero exploded, his face red with pent up rage.  
  
"Gun? What's a gun?" Lita queried, her face contorted in an expression of utter confusion.  
  
"The thing that your holding is a gun, you nincompoop! Now give me it back now!"  
  
"You mean its not called 'Hnn'?" Raye asked.  
  
Heero sweat dropped, 'I didn't think these onnas would be that dumb. Opps, I think I've been around Wufei too long' "Look, I don't give a crap what you call it just give me back my gun!"  
  
"Say the magic word." Raye pleaded.  
  
"I don't have time for your stupid games, girl, give me back my gun before I punch your face in!" Heero screamed snatching his gun out of Lita's hands, and accidentally causing it to go off with a loud bang.  
  
"Wow." Lita and Raye whispered, "That is so neat!"  
  
Heero just looked at the girls in utter disbelief before grabbing each by an arm and leading them up the stairs, to a room with two beds and one window. "You'll stay in here till I deem otherwise. Wufei will bring you something to eat." And so saying all the pilots left, Duo and Quatre pausing long enough to give the confused girls pitiful looks, knowing them selves what its like to be on Heero's bad side.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Lita and Raye. 


	4. Chapter Three:10 Things I hate about thi...

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. If we did would we really be writing fanfiction about it. We'd be making a full-fledged cartoon about it instead! Oh we don't own Uno either just in case you were wondering!  
  
  
  
Last time: Heero just looked at the girls in utter disbelief before grabbing each by an arm and leading them up the stairs, to a room with two beds and one window. "You'll stay in here till I deem otherwise. Wufei will bring you something to eat." And so saying all the pilots left, Duo and Quatre pausing long enough to give the confused girls pitiful looks, knowing them selves what its like to be on Heero's bad side.  
  
  
  
This time: Lita and Raye had spent three days locked in the room. They were really bored now. They had played every game that they could think of including the umm and err game, truth or dare, (which turned out just to be truth cos there was no good dares while stuck in the tiny room by themselves) the shopping game and Uno (Raye had pulled the cards from her space pocket). They were now playing a new game that Lita had started, 10 things I hate about this room.  
  
"I hate the beds!" she started off, "They're so hard and they have itchy sheets!"  
  
"Well, I hate that we only have one window!" Raye continued.  
  
"And it's so high up!" Lita whinged.  
  
"And the view sucks! It's of the tip!"  
  
"I hate this floor! Who puts down grey carpet?"  
  
"I hate that fucking Hnn guy," Raye said, using a newfound word that she had borrowed from Heero.  
  
"Raye, that has nothing to do with the room" Lita whispered before she began giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Raye asked in confusion.  
  
"I .. just thought ... of so.. something we can .. do" Lita managed to gasp.  
  
"Well what is it?" Raye demanded.  
  
"We can use our magic to play some practical jokes!" Lita explained eagerly. "We'll drive everyone crazy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in his room Quatre was feeling sorry for the girls and trying to work out a way to convince Heero to change his mind and let them out so that they could tell their story. Quatre sighed as he got up and headed to the shower. 'Maybe if I have a shower and wash my hair I'll think of something.' It was no use. He had tried everything to get Heero to let the girls out of the room but to no avail. Heero was just too stubborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in their prison Lita and Raye had finally managed to agree on a plan. They had used their magic bring all of the shampoo bottles in the house to them and were now trying to work out whose was whose. Just then there was a click as the door opened.  
  
Quickly the girls shoved the bottles under one of the horrid beds. The boy, which they had worked out had to be Wufei entered, placed a tray of food on the floor and then left again. As the shut the door they heard him mutter something about injustices.  
  
Lita glanced at the food and then pulled the bottles out from under the bed and began searching them for clues again. She picked up two that had hair ties attached to them and looked at them closely. Raye glanced up from eating and suddenly she knew which was which.  
  
"That one with the red hair tie belongs to the Wufei guy and the other one belongs to the boy with the braid," she informed her sister triumphantly. Lita nodded in agreement as she added blonde hair dye to both.  
  
"What about these?" Lita questioned holding up three other shampoo bottles.  
  
"Umm," Raye took one of the bottles off her twin and looked at it. "This one's empty." She replied as she threw the useless bottle onto the bed. "I was wondering why there was five and we've only seen four people in the whole house."  
  
"And this one," Lita continued holding up one of the remaining bottles and carefully taking a blonde hair off it, "must belong to the blonde boy." And she put pink dye into that one.  
  
"So this one is the Hnn boy's" Raye confirmed with an evil grin as she added a vivid green to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre was in the shower. He had water in his eyes as he felt around in the shower rack for his shampoo bottle but his hand came back empty. 'That's funny' he thought as he grabbed a towel and dried his eyes so he could see but his shampoo bottle wasn't there. 'Duo' he thought as he got out of the shower, got dressed and went to give Duo a piece of his mind.  
  
  
  
"There we go," Lita stated as with a flash of light and a flick of her hand the new bottles disappear back to their original places. "Now we wait!"  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! Please keep reviewing. Thanks to everyone that has!  
  
Lita and Raye. 


	5. Chapter Four:Hair

Disclaimer: We don't own the following: Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any colour hair dye or peroxide!  
  
Hey Peoples! Thanks for reading and reviewing our story!  
  
Last time: "There we go," Lita stated as with a flash of light and a flick of her hand the new bottles disappear back to their original places. "Now we wait!"  
  
This time: Quatre stormed down the hall, thinking of all the ways he could kill off a certain Braided Baka, 'hmmm, I could blow his head off like Heero would, or I could cut off his braid, then he'd probably end up committing suicide for lack of the braid. What am I thinking? All he did was hide my shampoo!'  
  
Quatre, having finally made his way to Duo's room, knocked on the door, but got no response. 'What's he doing in there?' Suddenly the sound of running water greeted Quatre's sensitive ears. 'Oh he probably just ran out of shampoo and forgot to ask if he could borrow mine' Quatre thought as he turned around and went back to his room.  
  
Upon getting there though he discovered his shampoo bottle lying in the middle of his bed. 'That's strange, I don't remember putting that there. Oh well, at least I can wash my hair now!' and with that Quatre went back in the shower and continued from where he'd left off.  
  
***With Duo***  
  
Duo stepped out from the shower and got dressed, before proceeding to dry his long hair and re-braid it. When he looked up from what he was doing a distinct "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard throughout the house. Lita and Raye hard this and burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"My hair, I don't believe it" Duo gasped "It's blonde." Just then Wufei and Quatre burst in, both of them dressed and with wet hair. "Oh my god your hair's blonde to Wufei! And Quatre since when has your hair been pink?" Duo asked astonished.  
  
"What do you mean my hair is blonde, Maxwell? And how come yours is?" Wufei then looked in Duo's mirror, before fainting dead to the world.  
  
"Duo, did you mess with our shampoo bottles?" Quatre asked as he checked his hair in Duo's mirror, and true to his word Quatre's hair had turned a very fluorescent pink.  
  
"What do you." Duo trailed off as a very pissed Heero entered the room.  
  
"Okay, Duo admit it, it was you who messed with the shampoo bottles wasn't it? Coz if it was you are dead! Do you realise that you just managed to turn Trowa's hair green like boogers?" Heero yelled.  
  
"What do you mean Trowa's hair is green?"  
  
***With Lita and Raye***  
  
Raye smirked as she heard the commotion going on downstairs. "Looks like our prank worked! I can't wait to see what Hnn's hair looks like green!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. And what's better is that Duo guy is getting the blame instead of us! We really have to make this a new past time! This joke was better than when we turned the whole Ball Room into the pig pen, on Serena's birthday!" Lita finished with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but this time we won't have to do stable duties for a month because of it!" Raye said giving her sister a wink.  
  
"Yeah your right, cleaning out the horse stalls are the pits!" Lita exclaimed pulling a disgusted face,  
  
"What are we going to do now though?" Raye questioned.  
  
"I don't know. We could probably try another trick" Lita suggested.  
  
"No not now. Give it a day or two for this one to die down, then they'll be even madder when the next one comes along!" Raye said with a sinister grin on her face.  
  
"Your right! But that still leaves us nothing to do."  
  
"We could always magic our selves out of here.." Raye mused.  
  
"No. that wouldn't work remember, we didn't get to finish our lessons with Setsuna before she was sent away on business for Queen Serenity." Lita pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Raye said whilst scratching her head.  
  
***With Guys***  
  
"I mean it's a vivid shade of booger green!" Heero stated, between clenched teeth.  
  
"Cool! Can I see it?" Duo asked his face full of hope.  
  
"No"  
  
"But. but why not?" Duo asked putting a puppy dog look on his face, "After all he is my friend to"  
  
"Yes, but all you want to do is laugh at him!" Quatre exclaimed joining into the conversation. "And his my best friend! I won't have you turning him into a laughing stock!"  
  
"Well you can talk! Your hair is after all pink, Quatre" Duo pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but yours is blonde, finally what should have been your natural hair colour!" Quatre responded.  
  
"Well, what about Wu-man? His hair is blonde too. Does that make him a Dizzy Blonde too?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Wufei's hair is blonde?" Heero queried, in disbelief.  
  
"How'd I end up on the floor?" Wufei questioned as he groggily sat up, then upon remembering the state of his hair he yelled, "Maxwell! This is the last straw! That braid comes of now!" and out of nowhere Wufei had a katana in his hands, and was chasing a running Duo all over the house.  
  
"That should keep those to occupied for awhile," Quatre said.  
  
"Hnn" was all Heero did before he left the room to go and check on Trowa and his green hair.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review!  
  
Raye and Lita. 


	6. Chapter Five:Blame

Disclaimer: We do not and never will own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Quatre stood in Duo's room stunned. 'if it wasn't Duo, then who did dye our hair?'  
  
****  
  
"Wu-man" Duo started, as he continued to dodge the angry Chinese boy, and his katana. "Don't do any thing rash. You don't really want to cut off my braid, do you?"  
  
"Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you? The name is Wufei, Wufei! Hear me? Now spell it with me, W-U-F-E-I! Now tell me, how does that spell Wu-man?" Wufei yelled in rage as he swung a nasty cut at Duo's pride and joy.  
  
"Ummm, it doesn't" Duo exclaimed, as he jumped out of the way of Wufei's katana, just in time.  
  
"Very well, now tell me, what is my name then?"  
  
"Ummm, could it be Wu-man?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Arch, that's it! The braid is coming off, now!" Wufei exclaimed as he raised his katana in anger, prepared to do a deed he had been threatening to fulfill for nearly four long and testing years.  
  
Duo auto-matically grabbed his braid and started to run faster chanting, "Not my baby! Oh please not my baby, Wu-man!" Which only served to make Wufei angrier, as he gave chase once more.  
  
****  
  
Trowa was sitting in his room, and was extremely happy, as he was finally over his Conjunctivitis Just then Heero walked in the room just as Trowa was heading for the bathroom. "Noooo!" Heero yelled as he saw Trowa's final destination and the trouble, which would follow. This caused Trowa to cover his ears, as he was unaccustomed to hearing Heero yell like that. "You really don't want to go in there!" Heero explained.  
  
"But I need to go to the toilet, and I'm busting."  
  
"But. . ." Heero trailed off as he realised he didn't have a good argument short of telling him his hair was green, to keep Trowa out of the bathroom, if he had to go to the toilet.  
  
Trowa gave Heero a funny look, before disappearing into the bathroom, to do his business.  
  
Heero sat down on Trowa's bed, and waited for the scream he was certain he come soon. Sure enough five seconds later, a loud scream issued from the bathroom.  
  
Trowa rushed out of the bathroom, face pail with shock. As he saw Heero he managed a weak squeak and "My hairs green!"  
  
****  
  
Quatre was still contemplating, who could have put all the hair dye in the shampoo bottles, if it wasn't Duo. And he knew for a fact that it wasn't him, and it wouldn't have been Heero as he was looking after Trowa, and Wufei had been training. This left only one logical explanation.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" the high-pitched scream cut into Quatre's thoughts, breaking his concentration.  
  
He listened and found that the scream was coming from the other side of the house, guessing from the direction and the commotion it could only be one of two things. Either Wufei had succeeded in cutting off Duo's braid, or Trowa had just found out his hair was green. As the scream hadn't been accompanied by a "My Baby! You cut off my Baby!" Quatre assumed that it was the latter, and Trowa was in pieces over his green hair.  
  
Quatre shook his head in remorse, and went to see how bad Trowa's hair really was.  
  
****  
  
Raye and Lita burst into laughter, as they heard the loud scream. "My guess is Mr. Hnn, just found out his hair is green!" Raye said in between giggles.  
  
"Yeah, I think your right!" Lita exclaimed as her laughter died down. "God I'd love to see his face right now!"  
  
"I know! It would be priceless!" Raye exclaimed with a smirk. "Mmm, so what do we do now? That's basically all our entertainment for the day. . . Unless you know another game we can play?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm kind of out of idea's!" Lita said throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.  
  
Raye blew her hair out of her face in annoyance and plopped down on the bed.  
  
****  
  
Heero looked at the nervous wreck in front of him, formally known as Trowa. But the shaking pale teen, who was fingering his hair in shock, could not be placed as the calm and collected bookworm, which he knew.  
  
Suddenly Trowa's door flew open to reveal a worried Quatre, an extremely pissed Wufei and a happy Duo, as his braid was apparently still in tact.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked from his position in the door way.  
  
Trowa turned around from looking in his hand held mirror, "My hairs green!" he shouted, not worriedly, but pissed, which was extremely un-Trowa like.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Duo said off handedly, "Incase you haven't noticed buddy, your not the only one with a different hair colour here."  
  
Trowa looked around the room, and sure enough Duo's hair was blonde, as was Wufei's and Quatre's was pink. "How come Heero doesn't have funny coloured hair?"  
  
  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Hope you liked our update! And why has Heero gotten the blame? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. . .  
  
Raye and Lita. 


	7. Chapter Six:Storytime

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or SM. We never have and we never will.  
  
  
  
We haven't had many reviews but we haven't written in ages either so I s'pose fair's fair. Unfortunately school has gone back so we're not able to update as often as we would like to. Well hears a new chapter for you so please review and tell us what you think.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-Story Time  
  
  
  
Heero looked at Trowa and gave a small shrug, "I don't know so don't look at me like that!"  
  
Trowa gave Heero the evil eye before disappearing from his room and down the hall to the library.  
  
Duo looked at Heero with admiration before walking up to him and slinging his arm across Heero's shoulders. "You know Heero, you pull pretty good practical jokes . . . I couldn't have come up with something like this without some major thinking, and that would ruin my awesome good looks!" and after giving Heero a final wink, Duo left the room leaving three very astounded people.  
  
Heero's jaw dropped to the floor anime style before he hastily closed it and went to reply to Duo's smart ass comment, but found instead that the door was slammed in his face, making Heero grasp his nose whilst rolling around on the floor, and Quatre and Wufei burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
*** That night***  
  
Duo carefully peeked around the corner before tiptoeing down the hallway, being extra quiet around Heero's door as he had ears like a dog, and he didn't want to get caught in what he was attempting to do. Duo made sure that he was stepping in the right places as he went up the stairs as they had a nasty habit of creaking whenever he didn't want them to.  
  
  
  
Duo arrived at the door he was making for, blue in the face as he had been holding his breath since he had come within 10 metres of Heero's bedroom, to be on the safe side. He allowed himself to breathe again but tried not to do it too loudly, as Heero's room was just downstairs of where he was standing and if Heero caught him now it would be worse than before.  
  
Duo clutched his beloved storybook to his chest, 'I hope that they'll agree to read this to me. . . Cos they're my last hope at getting a bedtime story tonight. Damn Wufei, why wouldn't he read to me tonight? He knows I don't really get to sleep without a proper bedtime story, maybe he just wanted to be kept awake tonight like on last Halloween' Duo pulled the key for the door out of his pocket. 'I can't believe that I managed to swipe this from Wufei so easily!' he thought to himself as he shoved it into the keyhole and quietly turned the doorhandle.  
  
The door opened with a slight creak that made Duo pause for a second as he glanced around while waiting for discovery, before slipping silently into the room.  
  
  
  
***With Lita and Raye***  
  
Lita and Raye had spent the rest of the day bored out of their wits. After the chaos caused by their joke had calmed down they had become subdued and had spent the rest of the day moping around, occasionally coming up with some crazy scheme or another to get themselves out of the room.  
  
They had both gone to bed early, for lack of anything better to do but neither could get to sleep because of the itchy sheets on the beds, so they turned to talking instead. Lita got out of bed, as did Raye, and they both sat on the floor and began to talk about how they had gotten in to the mess that they were in.  
  
They had learnt about time and dimensional vortexes while they were in training with the kingdom's magician, Setsuna. Lita believed that what they had stepped through had been an inter-dimensional portal while Raye thought that it had been a time vortex. They were arguing about this when the door opened a crack with a loud creak. Lita and Raye stared. Who would be coming into their room at this time of night? Wufei had been and gone over three hours ago and no one else every came to see them.  
  
They waited and after a pause the door opened the rest of the way and a blonde Duo entered clutching a storybook to his chest. Lita stifled a giggle upon seeing Duo blonde hair, but Raye was not impressed at him barging into their room. "What are you doing coming into our room?" she demanded. Raye was in a really bad mood as she had been trapped in the same room for so long and hadn't been able to get much sleep on the crappy beds that they had been forced to sleep on.  
  
Duo didn't look intimidated in the slightest. He held out his book and looked at them with a pleading look, "Will you read me a bedtime story, please?"  
  
Lita got over her mirth and looked at what Duo was holding with extreme interest. She walked up to it and reached out to touch it but then, remembering the episode with the Hnn guy and 'Hnn', asked, "Can I touch it?"  
  
Duo looked at he in confusion, "Of course!" he replied enthusiastically as he handed the book over. Lita turned the book over in her hands as she examined it all over. "What does it do?" she queried in confusion and interest, "Does this make loud noises too?" Duo began to wonder which one of them was blonde, him or her? 'And they call me a baka' he thought. "It's a book!" he informed her, "will you read it to me?"  
  
"How do I do that. . ." Lita was cut off as heavy footsteps were heard approaching the door.  
  
  
  
***With Heero***  
  
  
  
Heero sat at his laptop. He paused in his typing for a moment and listened. "Funny," he muttered to himself, "I could have sworn that I heard something." He stayed frozen to the spot, still listening and he heard it again. The sound of voices from upstairs, the thing was he was sure that he could hear Duo's voice mixed with the girls.  
  
Heero got up, closed his laptop, and went to investigate. He walked up to the door and turned the key that was already in the lock. 'Bloody Wufei, leaving keys in locks.' He thought as he pocketed it along with his own. He entered the room and found Lita and Raye both in bed but they were sitting up talking to each other. Heero glanced around the bare room but there was no sign of anyone being there apart from them.  
  
"Go to sleep," Heero growled in annoyance, before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
When she was sure that Heero was gone, Lita leaned over and peered under the bed. "You can come out now," she stated, "He's gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review. Cya.  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye. 


	8. Chapter Seven:Double Trouble!

Hey all, well welcome to the seventh installment of Back To B4! Soz bout Raye's short hand! But I s'pose I just did it to so I can't really complain. Hope you like this new chapter. Soz that we haven't written for awhile but homework does take priority, unfortunately (pulls disgusted face and sighs and curses) Such a pity!  
  
  
  
Duo peered out from under the bed and heaved a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, don't you girls think?"  
  
Lita just shook her head as an answer, whilst Raye bent down and picked up Duo's copy of Goldy Locks and the three Bears. "Here, I think you better take this and get out of here before that sexist pig decides to make an appearance as well." She said offering the storybook to Duo.  
  
"But. . . aren't you going to read to me?"  
  
"No, I don't think that's such a wise idea for tonight. Besides if you stay here much longer someone's going to notice your absents and come looking for you. And you wouldn't want us to get in trouble would you?" Lita questioned as she lay on the guilt trip.  
  
"Well, I suppose not, but will you read it to me tomorrow then?"  
  
"Ahh, sure, why not, now just go!" Raye exclaimed a little pissed.  
  
"Umm, I can't Heero locked the door, and I left my keys in the lock of the door, and if memory serves me Heero never leaves keys any where so he would have grabbed them and put them back where they belong, and I can't pick the lock from the inside, Heero and Wufei didn't put you in this room for no reason. It's where they keep and interrogate prisoners."  
  
"Great, just great, we're stuck with a stupid braided baka for a whole night! As if having to put up with the sexist pig bring us meals wasn't enough! Now we have to put up with the immature chatter of a 20 year old you acts as if he should be in the care of elders!" Raye exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Raye! That's not a nice thing to say, after all its not his fault that his elders didn't teach him how to act properly or how to greet a lady. For that matter if you're going to say that Duo here is immature, then you may as well call their whole group immature after all none of them know proper etiquette. Why the only one who comes close is that guy Quatre."  
  
"Hmm, yes but still, you think they'd at least know how to treat a lady, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Umm, girls???" Duo questioned as he tapped each of them on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Raye retorted.  
  
Lita gave Raye a glare before looking back at Duo. "What is it you wish to tell us?"  
  
"I think I found a way for me to get out of here. You see that window over there?" Duo asked as he pointed to a window in-between the girls beds. "If we tie some of the sheets together and made a sort of makeshift rope I could shimmy down the outside wall and swing into my room." 'And Wufei thinks I'm dumb! Yeah right if I was dumb they'd still be arguing whilst I was cowering under the bed!'  
  
Lita looked at Raye who just shrugged her shoulders before going over to the bed and pulling off the second sheet. Tying the sheets together with intervals of knots she secured the sheet by tying an anchor to the leg of a bed. Passing the other end to Duo she opened the window. "You get caught and it's not our fault, that guy Wufei's right, you really are a braided baka!"  
  
Duo just gave Raye a weird look before giving a funny little bow and going out the window. 'Braided baka? If Wufei told them that he is so going to get it! I can't help it that I speak before I think.' Duo made it safely to his window and into his room, failing to notice the sheets come loose and fall to the ground below.  
  
****  
  
Wufei stood staring at the window when he noticed Duo's form coming out from a window on the third floor via some sheets and hang gliding in a sense down. Noticing where the sheets came from Wufei forgot all about staring at the stars and went to his desk were he retrieved a Polaroid camera. (Don't ask where he got it from he just had it magically, ok)  
  
Going back to the window Wufei took a few snap shots. 'Ohh, I can see it now, blackmail material! I don't think Duo will be calling me Wu-man for a while' Wufei exited his room a smirk on his face. 'Now lets go see what those onnas think of this!'  
  
He too failed to notice the disappearance of the sheets down the side of the house. . .  
  
****  
  
Heero was doing his annual night check of the grounds, making sure that there was no possible way for intruders to hack into the mainframe computer or get the entrance code for their little hide-a-way. Deftly and quickly he changed the entrance code from 'Triple Cheese Toast' (sorry was watching zoids earlier. . .) to 'Yum yum salt coffee' "There" he said to no one, " the braided baka should be able to remember that, after all it is about food!"  
  
Heero stepped back from the computer and packed his equipment up. Getting up and heading towards the house he noticed a rope of sheets go disappearing from the third room window where the girls were being held. "Damn it! I told Wufei and Duo to keep a better eye on them then that!" Rushing back to the house quickly all that could be heard from the so called 'Perfect Soldier' was a string of curses muttered in to many languages to count.  
  
****  
  
"Nooo, he got safely into his room. I told you we should have untied the rope sooner!" Raye screamed at Lita.  
  
"Now Raye, stop being so hot headed, just because your pride is still hurt because of that 'Hnn' guy, doesn't mean you should take it out on others you know. . ."  
  
Raye was about to reply when they both heard the distinct sound of a key being turned in the lock of their door. Lita gave Raye a look that said, 'Be quiet' before grasping Duo's story book in her hands which he had forgotten since he couldn't climb down the ropes with that in his hands and walking over to the door, ready to hit who ever it was over the head with it.  
  
Raye looked at Lita funnily before getting the gist of her plan and nodding her head. The door opened silently and whoever had opened it turned on the light switch. As this happened Lita knocked the un known figure over the head causing whomever it was to erupt in a string of Chinese cuss words. When both girls had adjusted to the sudden light they were greeted with the sight of Wufei sitting on his ass, and rubbing his sore head, something white and shiny in his hands.  
  
Wufei looked up at whom dared to hit him. "Stupid onna! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Sorry, we thought you were an intruder" Lita explained as she crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Oh well, I've got something to show you two." Wufei said as he produced the pictures he took earlier and waved them infront of the girls faces. "Care to elaborate on why the braided baka was in your room, especially seeing as you are prisoners here and not on holiday?"  
  
"Well umm, you see. . ." Lita began.  
  
"Ahuh, just as I suspected that stupid baka has been . . ."  
  
Wufei never got to finish his sentence as a very angry Heero stormed into the room, the sheets which had been used for ropes grasped firmly in his left hand whilst his right was clenching and unclenching in a fist. Holding up the sheets the only words that escaped from his mouth were " Explain, now"  
  
Lita and Raye looked at each other nervously and turned to Wufei for a bit of help only to find that the young Chinese man had left as soon as he got a look at Heero's bad mood.  
  
Raye looked at Lita who seemed to be at a loss for words, 'Great I wish Mina or Serena were here, those two always know how to spin a tale, but I've never had to lie in my life and I highly doubt that Lita has as well.'  
  
Lita looked at the raging Heero and raised her hands up in the air "Well umm, you see, we err, threw them down in protest, yeah that's it protest. See there to itchy for us to sleep on and we couldn't stand it any longer so we threw them out the window in protest!" A triumphant smile graced Lita's face as she spun this rather elaborate tail.  
  
Heero just raised an eyebrow casually and took Duo's story book from Lita's hand as she had been waving it around to make her story more plausible failing to relies what she was doing. "What's this?"  
  
"Umm, it's just a book we found in the room. . ." Lita replied uncertainly.  
  
"I don't believe you" Heero stated as he opened the book and brandished the name tag in the cover which read 'Property of Duo Maxwell, touch and feel the wrath of Shinigami!'  
  
"Oh, how did that get their, Raye are you playing a trick on me?" Lita questioned her voice rather shaky.  
  
Heero just looked at the couple who were looking rather pale, and turned on his heal, ready to find Duo and demand some answers. 'Geez will that baka ever learn? You'd think after all this time if some one had said no to reading him a bedtime story he'd just accept it and read to himself and not act like a whining toddler!'  
  
Walking down the hall in his thoughts Heero failed to notice that Wufei was coming his way and collided head first with the raging Chinese pilot. Dazed Heero stood and helped Wufei do the same before reaching down to pick up the pictures that he had dropped. Seeing the contents of the pictures Heero's eyes widened slightly, before he handed them back to Wufei.  
  
"That's it! Where the hell is he? (occ, I know but he needs to be for the story. . .) When I find him that baka is going to get a yelling!"  
  
Wufei looked at his fellow pilot in fear, the last time he'd seen Heero so mad was when the court had failed to give him the restraining orders on Relena that he wanted. And to solve that problem Heero had pulled his gun on the entire jury and demanded that they reconsider their decision. The jury had obliged and gave the order that Relena wasn't allowed within fifty meters of Heero and the rest of the Gundam Pilots, much to every ones unspoken relief.  
  
Man it looks like Heero is in an even worse mood then he was then, and I have no doubt that a certain braided baka is at the centre of it all. . .  
  
"You looking for Duo too Heero?"  
  
"You could say that"  
  
"Well, we can yell at him together, I want to get him for taking my keys!"  
  
Heero wordlessly handed over a ring of keys which he took out of his pocket and walked down the hall to Duo's room, Wufei trailing behind him wordlessly.  
  
****  
  
Duo ran soundlessly to the library, trying to shake Heero off his tail. He had already successfully lost Wufei some where in the labyrinth of hallways and rooms, but had yet to shake off the 'Perfect Soldier' Opening the door Duo discovered that Trowa was in there reading what appeared to be a very thick and boring book. Bringing his finger up to his lips Duo motioned for silence before slipping under a sheet covered chair. (the rooms being painted ok)  
  
Heero stalked down the corridor death written in his gaze. Shoving the door to the library open he spotted Trowa and raised his eyebrow questionenally. Trowa's only response was to point to the dust sheet covered chair with out even looking up from his book.  
  
Heero acknowledged his help with a nod of his head before going over to the chair and ripping the sheet off it. Pulling a whimpering Duo out he brandished the pictures Wufei had taken and said in an icy tone, "I want answers now, and it better be a good one for your sake or you'll be joining those two girls in that room since you seem so fond of it."  
  
Duo gulped, 'Oh dear, his serious and I'd rather loose my braid I think then spend any amount of time in that room at the mercy of Heero and Wufei. . .' "Well err, you see Heero, I really wanted a bed time story and well. . ."  
  
"Put a sock in it Duo, now either you stay away from that room or you'll be in there for the rest of your life!" and having said that Heero stormed out of the library to vent his rage on the punching bag in the gym.  
  
Duo gave a small sigh off relief before turning towards Trowa, "Why'd you rat on me? I would have been safe if you hadn't told him!"  
  
Trowa just starred at Duo for a second before he returned to the sanctuary and sanity of his cherished history book on ancient Greeks and Egyptians.  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoy this! I've never written so much b4 but I was feeling a little guilty at not having updated in awhile. Lita will have the next xhapter up soon.  
  
Ja ne Raye. 


	9. Explaination

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, although we wish we did.  
  
  
  
This started out as a story that we told together verbally and in it's writing a great many things have been overlooked. This is here to hopefully straighten out any confusion over things that we may have explained not so well as we would have liked to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was not the Moon Princess. She was just the Princess of the Kingdom where Lita and Raye lived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye were Lita and Raye's Ladies in waiting, but they were her best friends as well. They were of noble parentage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye are 17 years old. They would have been married off at the age of 15 but as they were the Princess's ladies in waiting it had been put off for two years.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls are not sailor scouts in this story but they do have the powers of their planets. They are able to control and channel their elements but they have no need to transform.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls know magic, which they learnt off of the Kingdom's magician, Setsuna. They had completed all of their lessons apart from Transportation, which they were yet to learn as Setsuna was sent away on a job for the Queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa wasn't meant to get the green hair dye. The empty bottle, which Raye threw on the bed, was Heero's but they thought it to be just a spare. The green dye was meant for Heero but they stuffed up.  
  
  
  
If you have any more questions ask them by email or in a review and we will answer them either at the start of chapters, by email, or as another explaination like this.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye. 


	10. Chapter Eight:Ozzie, ozzie, ozzie

Lookie, another update yay! Hope you guys like it and please excuse any occness of certain characters, okay?  
  
******  
  
Two days after the wonderful little incident between Duo, Wufei and Heero, Quatre was busy making a birthday cake for Trowa's upcoming 20th (Trowa's 20 the others are 19) chocolate chip with chocolate cream in the middle. Trowa's favourite. Now his only problem was keeping it hidden from Duo for the next two hours, well I guess miracles can happen!  
  
Quatre set the cake on a rung in the fridge to keep the cream fresh and went to talk with Heero and Wufei. Since the incident he had managed to convince them to let Lita and Raye out of the small room they had been in, and allow them free range of the house. It had taken a good two weeks and four hours (sorry if I skipped time but I can't remember it exactly!) to persuade them that the girls were innocent, and truly didn't know anything about Oz, this fact having been proven when they both asked what Oz was, and if it was a game. It also helped that he was ultimately in control of this house as he happened to own it and could kick Wufei and Heero out without a second thought.  
  
Having made his way to the gym, Quatre proceeded to open the door and say what was on his mind. That being that the treatment Wufei and Heero had induced on the girls was a waste of time and that they should never have been subjected to it. His words however never left his mouth as he gazed awe struck at the sight before him. Heero and Wufei were currently engaged in a most child like argument over a point in their fencing match. Each one believing they had gotten the point.  
  
"Did too!" Heero shouted  
  
"Did not!" Wufei retorted.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
The last did too's and nots were accompanied by Heero and Wufei sticking their tongues out at each other.  
  
Just then Lita and Raye walked in a smile on each of their faces. Which upon seeing the view before them instantly turned into laughter. "You know Raye," Lita begun, "That really reminds me of you and Serena, when you guys were fighting over who got to have the last piece of cake and you punched her!"  
  
Raye's laughter instantly died out before she sent a murderous gaze at Lita, who noticed the glare and instantly shut up.  
  
Heero and Wufei were brought out of their meaningless fight by the laughter of the two girls and looked at each other whilst glowing a nice healthy pink. Wufei shook his head slowly before muttering something about onnas and injustices as he left the gym. This only caused Lita and Raye to give into their earlier mirth however, as nothing had been so funny for the past few days or as exciting unless Duo was being chased around the mansion by Wufei and his katana.  
  
Heero just stared at the two girls in a bit of a trance, then shook his head. 'What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be driven by emotions so why is it these girls are bringing them out in me? I think I need to go visit Dr. J again for some emergency training' he thought as he left the room silently.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa sat lossed in his thoughts in the silent and sullen library. His mind on two things, Lita and Raye. 'Why do they look so familiar? And why is it that I seem to get the feeling that I knew them, a long time ago? They look so familiar, almost like. . . No it can't be them Setsuna and my little sisters disappeared ages ago, just before the Oz soldiers attacked killing Mum and Dad but failing to eliminate or notice me. And even if it was them they would surely have approached me by now, no I'm just dwelling on something that will never happen.'  
  
Trowa shook his head slightly and got up off the dusty and aged couch, looking down at his hands he forced himself to push all thoughts of his sisters to the back of his mind before he proceeded down stairs. After all it wouldn't do to have Quatre pick up on the emotions that were running turmoil through his heart at the moment.  
  
*****  
  
In the kitchen three figures were discussing a plan for the unexpecting birthday boy. This would be a birthday that Trowa would never forget!  
  
******  
  
One and a half hours later the kitchen was in totally blackness, looking like no one had lived there for years, when in fact some one was adding the final touches to the best practical joke he had ever pulled. Giving a slight smirk Duo lifted up his walky talky "Preparations finished, ready to commence operation b'day!"  
  
"About time! We finished ages ago! Geez what took you so long? All you had to do was make sure the dish washing liquid was on the floor and there was sugar mixed in with the coffee!"  
  
" Well excuse me!" Duo exclaimed, "You know a true master mind takes his time and it just so happens that I added a few more touches than that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I put cod liver oil over the top of the birthday cake, so don't eat it and if anyone asks it got glazed with sugar and it melted in okay? And the sugar has been replaced with salt in the sugar shaker so don't add any extra sugar."  
  
"Wow, Duo, I never thought you could be so smart!"  
  
"Well thank you, now what have you and Lita done?"  
  
"Well we rigged the stair case like you told us too, and we have also successfully taken Wufei's katana and painted it a nice girlish pink, as well as having swiped all of Heero's guns from his sub space pocket." Raye said. (Don't ask it just seemed like a logical place for Heero to hide his guns since he always manages to bring them out of no where!)  
  
"Cool, this party is going to be a blast!" Duo exclaimed as he turned off his walky talky.  
  
(Duo made friends with the girls easily coz of his personality and besides Quatre is the only one who truly trusts them And incase you didn't notice he made them swipe the katana and guns so that he couldn't receive any death threats!!)  
  
*****  
  
Wufei came down to the kitchen, a blind folded Trowa in front of him, whilst every one else trailed behind. 'This is so stupid, how did we let Maxwell and those onnas into talking us into throwing Trowa a birthday party? It's a total waste of time all that's going to happen is a cake with candles on top and a stupid song followed by some meaningless chit chat! My time could be better used training for the battle ahead!'  
  
"Why the sour face Wu-man?" (need I tell u who asked?)  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei started as he reached for his ever present katana. "How many. . ." he never finished his sentence how ever as he suddenly discovered the absence of his most cherished possession. His lovely katana. "Maxwell, what did you do with my Katana?"  
  
Duo looked at the Wufei, who was slowly turning purple with rage, and stiffled a giggle. "What do you mean? I haven't toughed your katana Wu-man" he responded striking an innocent pose.  
  
Lita and Raye couldn't help it and started laughing as they thought of Wufei's katana siting in their room painted a lovely hot pink with a green bow tied around it.  
  
Wufei gave the two a glare but refrained from questioning the two as Quatre was there and he didn't want to get on the Arabian's bad side, especially since he could be worse than Heero in a bad mood!  
  
Lita shook her head and walked up to Wufei taking Trowa's hand from his and with Raye and Duo carefully lead him over the dish washing liquid meant to make the other three pilots fall flat on their ass. Heero stepped in the room slightly after Quatre and Wufei, only to find them skidding across the floor with Trowa, Duo and the girls standing on the other side of the kitchen. Unsuspecting Heero stepped out onto the kitchen floor and immediately felt his feet begin to slip. To stoop his fall Heero grabbed onto the closest thing that he could reach, which happened to be Quatre and Wufei. This caused all three of them to fall flat on their bums and only succeeded in making every one else break into peals of laughter.  
  
Quatre grumbled as he got off of Heero and Wufei, offering a hand up to the both of them, which caused them to fall again as Wufei's feet slipped on the detergent again. Duo pulled out a camera and said "Smile for the camera! It's pay back time! Sorry Quatre I would have told you but then those two would have suspected something" he explained as he happily took snapshots of all of them on the floor.  
  
"Come on guys, it was funny" Trowa said surprising every one.  
  
Heero just gave them all a death glare and went to the coffee maker pouring him self a nice cup of black coffee. Lifting it to his lips he sipped at it. It tasted a little sweet but that was to be expected since Duo was the one who made the coffee. Shrugging it off Heero proceeded to drink the coffee.  
  
*** Half an hour later***  
  
Heero had had two cups of coffee and was feeling a little light headed. Putting it down to the fact that he hadn't slept well the past week, he poured himself another cup, silently wondering how many it would take to keep him awake.  
  
Across the room Raye noticed what Heero was doing and pinched Lita in the arm, leaning in she whispered "it's working" whilst pointing to Heero getting himself another cup of coffee. "That's his third cup, if he keeps this up and what Duo says is true, he'll be on a sugar high sooner than you can say Sugar!"  
  
Lita giggled and nodded in response before she hastily passed the message on to Duo, who gave Heero an odd look 'Geez he really must be out of it, usually when I tamper with his coffee he notices straight away and threatens me with his gun!'  
  
Just then Heero decided that the coffee wasn't doing him any good and that he'd have a better chance of waking up if he went for a walk in the gardens.  
  
Ten minutes later a very red Heero ran into the room shouting "Ozzie, ozzie, ozzie!"  
  
"Where, where, where?" Duo querried. "I don't see any Australian Cricketers here. 'Geez that sugar must have really gotten to him!' Duo thought as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"No seriously, there's Ozzies out there!" Heero shouted again.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out there" Heero responded pointing to an Oz soldier making his way across Quatre's grounds.  
  
"Where?" Duo questioned again in a daze.  
  
"There see? An Ozzie!"  
  
"Shit!" Wufei yelled as he saw where Heero was pointing. "Oz soldiers, lets get out of here quick!"  
  
***  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter, we'll try and update again soon! Ja ne Raye and Lita Oh and Heero's little shout of Ozzie ozzie ozzie is not to be confused with what we australians shout out at the cricket okay. 


	11. Chapter Nine:Magic

It just came to my attention that the last chapter didn't have a disclaimer. I'm sure you all know by know that we don't own Sailor Moon of Gundam Wing but just to refresh your memories, GUESS WHAT . . . WE DON"T!!!  
  
  
  
Please review and tell us what you think! Hope you like it! K now I'll let you read some more of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9-Magic  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye stood looking out of the window at the figure lurking in the grounds. As they watched the figure raised his arm in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raye's POV  
  
I stood looking at the figure outside the window and they stared right back at me. I felt Lita's presence leave my side as she was dragged away by Duo. I felt her hand catch slightly on my sleeve and heard her and the others calling to me. They sounded urgent but my curiosity made me stay.  
  
  
  
The guy outside in the grounds was grasping something shiny in his raised hand, but I couldn't see what it was. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind and a little to the right, but ignored them as I stepped closer to the window allowing me to make out what the stranger was holding.  
  
  
  
It was a 'Hnn.' I could clearly remember how exciting it had been last time one of those things had gone off and I was very curious to experience it again.  
  
  
  
Suddenly everything happened at once. The person approaching me began to run and I was knocked to the ground, a loud bang echoing in my ears.  
  
*****  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I felt the bullet graze my arm and winced in before I could control myself, then quickly returned my face to its usual mask, free from emotions. It wasn't until then that I realised what I had just done. I had risked my life for that girl.  
  
Why? Why had I risked my life for someone I barely knew? Someone who annoyed and infuriated me so much with the simplest of things?  
  
  
  
End of POV  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Heero suddenly jerked back to reality when Raye delivered him a sharp kick in the shin, "Get off me you great lump!" she yelled, as she struggled beneath him kicking out at him. "Don't you know any manners? What in the name of the Princess do you think you're doing? Get off!!" With that she gave a strong kick that knocked Heero off her and onto the floor.  
  
Lita and the other pilots stood frozen in the doorway, all of them in shock although Lita was shocked because of the way Raye was behaving, while the other boys were amazed at what Heero had just done.  
  
"Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming," Quatre muttered and Duo complied causing Quatre to cry out in pain. "Oww! You didn't have to pinch me that hard Duo."  
  
Raye was sitting on the floorboards, as she brushed the dust off the skirt of her dress. She turned to Heero again before she got up, "Don't you ever, EVER, do anything like that again!" she snapped. This last comment was too much for Wufei. "He saved your life you weak onna! And how do you repay him? You yell at him! I don't know why he bothered to save you."  
  
"What do you mean he saved my life? All it does is go bang! I don't see how that can kill me. I'm much more scared of a sword than that thing!" Raye yelled back indignantly. "I've seen dragons and you think that thing can hurt me!"  
  
Whilst Raye and Wufei argued Lita noticed the blood on Heero's arm and began to make her way over to him. 'I don't know how he got hurt,' she thought to herself, 'but if he truly did save my sister's life the least I can do is heal him.'  
  
She was pulled back by Duo as something thudded into the wall. He pushed him behind her before pulling out one of the strange shiny things and firing it once. The guy outside the window felt to the ground instantly. Lita watched, waiting for him to get back up but he didn't.  
  
Meanwhile Raye had realised that Heero was hurt. 'Oh, crap!' she thought, 'Maybe those things really were dangerous.' She leaned over to him and placed her hands over the wound willing it to heal.  
  
The gundam boys stared in shock as the wound on Heero's arm stopped bleeding, pulled together and then just disappeared. Raye felt proud and kind of light headed. She'd done it, but when she tried to get up the room swam around her and she fell back to the ground.  
  
Lita pushed her way past Duo to reach her sister, and helped her to her feet. Raye smiled weakly at her. " I think we need to be careful with that one," she said stating the obvious. Heero was now up off the floor as well. Another shot went off and a hole appeared in the wall.  
  
"Come on!" said Quatre to the girls. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Where are we going to go though?" Duo queried.  
  
"To the Sanq Kingdom," Heero replied. The boys looked at Heero in horror and confusion. "Mission," he stated as thought that explained everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short! Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
Lita and Raye. 


	12. Chapter Ten:Pink!

Hey all! Well look at this! We finally updated! Oh no, the sky is falling!!  
  
I hope every one is enjoying our story!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own G.W or S.M and if we did we wouldn't be wasting our time writing fics we'd be putting them into movies or a series I can see it now neon lights out front of a cinema saying "Now playing, Back Too Before, by young stars, Lita and Raye!"  
  
Enough of this on with the story. . . . . .  
  
***** ***** *****  
Duo blinked his face one of shock, "But Hee-man, don't you have a restraining order on Relena and come to think of it. . . Won't she strangle us to death the moment she sets eyes on you? And face it I'm to young to die!" This last statement left a begging Duo on his knees in front of Heero, horror etched into his gaze. "Please Hee-man, anywhere but the Sanq Kingdom!"  
  
"Maxwell, you braided baka!" Wufei cut in his katana held in his right hand as he came towards Duo threateningly, "As much as I hate to say it Yui is right and the Sanq Kingdom is the safest place at the moment despite how much we all hate that bitch of a Pacifist (sorry Relena fans but this is not a good Relena fic) Princess. Her kingdom is the safest by far, or would you prefer to be Oz fodder by tomorrow?"  
  
The only answer he got for his question was silence as Duo got up off the floor and with amazing speed only seen when food was around ran out the door not looking back. Five minutes later Duo returned to find every one else still rooted to the spot. "Are you guys coming? I don't intend on hanging around here any longer than necessary!" And with that he was gone again in a blur and cloud of dust.  
  
Quatre shook his head as he walked up to Lita and helped support the still woozy Raye. Lita gave him a smile of thanks, before letting him lead her and her sister out of the house and to what they could only suppose was the dreaded Sanq Kingdom.  
  
As they left Heero looked at his arm again than at Raye in wonderment, he broke out of his trance when Wufei muttered something about the injustice of having to go to the Sanq Kingdom, ignoring this he walked out the door after Duo, Quatre and the girls, leaving Wufei and Trowa to follow at will.  
  
*******10 Boring hours Later in Quatre's plane*******  
  
Lita and Raye had fallen asleep two hours ago, and none of the pilots not even Heero had the heart to wake them after the ordeal they had all been through. It was as if they had never accused the girls of being Oz spies and had been friends for years although Duo's braid was now about two inches shorter once Heero found out he was the one that put sugar in his coffee thus causing him to act in the strange way he had earlier.  
  
Wufei, was at the moment trying to polish his katana, whilst trying not to wake Raye up, as she had her head rested on his shoulder murmuring something about balls and arranged marriages being the pits. This piece of mumbo, jumbo caused Wufei to smirk slightly, but only slightly.  
  
Trowa was in a similar state, though he wasn't having any difficulty in not waking Lita up as she appeared to be dead to the world contrary to her sister who when Duo was whining about his braid being hurt had woken up and yelled at him to be quiet, Lita had slept through the whole ordeal as if it were nothing.  
  
'Why does this feel so familiar?" Trowa questioned himself as he shifted in his seat carefully. "Why is it that I feel I know those two, they can't be my sisters, they act totally different to what Rachel and Lisa did. . . And yet for some funny reason my heart keeps telling me it is them. . . Oh this is just way to confusing!' Trowa let his head fall into his hands in defeat when suddenly . . .  
  
"Where Here!" Duo yelled happily.  
  
"But I thought you said you didn't want to come to the Sanq Kingdom Duo?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Well I had time to think it over and I decided that whilst I'm here I can play one or two harmless jokes on Relena, and hopefully get her to die of a heart attack all in one day! Plus Relena's cooks make some great dishes!"  
  
"Duo that wasn't very nice!" Quatre exclaimed shock written on his face, which was soon replaced by longing, "Though I hope to Allah (sp?) that you succeed. . ."  
  
"Now who's being mean Quatre?" Duo taunted.  
  
Quatre gave him a glare, which said shut up! And Duo complied, as he had never seen Quatre look so mad in his life.  
  
Heero looked at the two in quiet amusement (work with me! He has to have some emotions, even if they are on the inside!) before getting out of his seat to wake Lita and Raye up. Unfortunately the girls didn't seem to want to wake up and that left a very disgruntled Heero carrying Raye and a hyper Duo to carry Lita.  
  
On exiting the plane the unhappy Gundam pilots found Relena and her driver (can't remember his name) waiting for them. Relena looked around for who she thought of as 'Her Heero!' Upon finding him she noticed the burden he had in his arms. Looking around at the group she noticed Duo also was carrying a girl who looked to be the same age as the first one. Raising a quizzical eyebrow Relena glared at the two girls before returning to the object of her affections. . .  
***Duo's Pov***  
  
'Oh god here it goes again! We'll have to put up with Relena hanging off Heero 24/7, not even caring about the restraining order Heero has on her, and bugging us all with her useless talk on pacifism! I swear if I have to put up with this girl for more than an hour I'll go insane!' Duo glanced at the sleeping Lita in his arms then at Heero who was carrying (geez I'm using that word way too much!) Raye.  
  
'Relena's not going to take that one sitting down. I sense a major hissy coming along. And when a girls mad the wisest this to do is get out of her way!' Duo had no sooner finished his thoughts then he was running for all his worth to Relena's pink (Yuck!!) limo and getting in. Only one thought on his mind, and that was escape Relena at all costs!  
  
***end Pov***  
  
"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrooooooo! What is the meaning of this? Why are you carrying a girl who's not me? Your supposed to be my boyfriend, and here you are with another girl in your arms!"  
  
Heero smirked slightly, before replying flippantly, "But your not my girlfriend and if I remember correctly I had a restraining order put on you two years ago because you were stalking me!" and to prove what he'd said Heero pulled an A4 piece of paper out of his pocket and brandished it in front of Relena's face. "In fact the only reason we are here at the moment is because this place is neutral territory so no one is allowed to bring weapons on its premises, so we're safe!"  
  
As his speech finished Relena had gotten to be a very purple colour because of the anger she was trying to hold in. "Now Heero, I don't believe you, you love me that's the only reason you came back, you can't hide it from me"  
  
Heero was pissed no he was beyond pissed, 'When will this girl get it through her thick ugly head that I don't like her, and never will?' Brandishing his hands in the air, Heero forgot about the sleeping Raye that was in his arms and let her drop to the floor we're she fell on her backside. Heero looked down at the now awake and mad Raye and muttered, "Oops. . ."  
  
"Owe!" Raye screeched as she got up off the floor, "I broke my ass bone!" (just for you Lizzie!)  
  
This caused Wufei and Quatre to collapse on the floor in peals of laughter, as they had never heard of any one breaking their ass bone and then immediately standing up.  
  
Relena rushed up the stair and latched her self onto Heero's arm hanging on for all she was worth. With his free arm Heero reached into his sub space pocket, something that not even Duo had managed to invade over the past five years, no matter how hard he tried. His hand, instead of coming into contact with the cold reassuring metal he usually found, found nothing but emptiness. Scowling in irritation Heero reached for his backup gun in his pants pocket and found that one gone too. "Is this some kind of sick joke Duo?" Heero questioned turning his meddlesome gaze on the unsuspecting pilot, "Or was it a last minute decision to steal my guns??"  
  
Duo looked out the window of the limo, only to see Heero screaming about something or other throwing his arms around in a vain attempt at getting Relena to let go of him. Duo gulped nervously before locking the door for safety measures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later after they'd finally gotten Duo to open the Limo's doors, they arrived at the Peacecraft mansion and were shown to their rooms. Lita opened the door to her room only to be confronted by vivid pink walls. "AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lita heard echoing through the hall from several places, "MY ROOMS PINK!!!!!!" Suddenly Lita's door flew open and Raye stood there, a scared look on her face. "Lita my rooms pink.. Oh, I see yours is too.." She said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
'Hmmm, this is a problem.' Lita thought to herself, 'but I think I know how to fix it.' "Hey Raye, why are we standing around like this when we have magic and can change the colour?"  
  
"Umm, good question, why didn't I think of that?" she asked. Standing in the middle of the room, Raye and Lita linked arms and concentrated on what they wanted the room to look like. Opening their eyes they found Lita's room the exact way it was back home, from the green walls to the fireplace at the other end of the room, to the plush green velvet curtains with gold brocade.  
  
High fiving each other the girls went off to redecorate Raye's room as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo and Wufei both ran out of their rooms in horror, colliding with each other in the middle of the hall. "Is your room pink too?" Duo asked Wufei.  
  
"Unfortunately" Wufei mumbled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well we're going to leave it here for now as we are majorly stuck as to how to word the next bit. As always thanks for reading and please R&R!!  
  
Lita and Raye. 


End file.
